Rebellion
Rebellion is the eighth track from Linkin Park's sixth studio album, The Hunting Party. It was released on June 17, 2014 through Warner Bros. and Machine Shop. The song features a guest appearance from System of a Down guitarist Daron Malakian, who provides additional guitars for the track. It is produced by Brad Delson and Mike Shinoda, as it was released as the second promotional single from the album on June 4, 2014 via digital download and a lyric video to the song, after Chester Bennington debuted the song at Zane Lowe's BBC Radio 1. The song was later on released as the fourth official single from the album on October 13, 2014. Releases * Rebellion * The Hunting Party * Linkin Park Junior Underground Presents: The Carnivore (Kaldium Remix) / (Paree Katti Remix) Composition With a name like "Rebellion", as a listener you would expect pure chaos and mayhem and that’s exactly what Linkin Park gives you. The vibe is almost thrashy with its speedy riffs and galloping drums. While listening to it, one might think that it could even fit on System of a Down’s first album that’s probably because none other than Daron Malakian from System of a Down, he is featured on this song. Mike Shinoda stated in an interview about collaborating with Daron Malakian from System of a Down with Revolvermag.com: “Daron came in, and we tried having him play over a couple of existing things. It wasn’t vibing at first, but Daron’s such a great songwriter, that having him play over an existing track wasn’t my first choice, anyway. I said, ‘Maybe if you come in with some stuff, we can work it out together.’ And he came in with these great riffs that made the song–that’s what we built it around. As he was doing it, I was laying out the drums on the keyboard, like I like to do, and his mind was just blown. He was like, ‘Oh my god, they sound real! Dude, that would have taken us days to get that done—and you did it in 15 minutes!’ So he was showing us a bit of his world, I was showing him some of our world–it was really collaborative.” Background Sonically resembling a Toxicity-era System of a Down track, Daron Malakian’s signature guitar sound is on full display here as he delivers a blisteringly fast sixteenth note guitar riff behind Mike Shinoda’s sung lead vocals, breaking only momentarily for the chorus where Chester Bennington takes over the microphone to sing “we are the fortunate ones, imitations of rebellion.” Painting a picture of society’s downfall, Rebellion comes to a close with a super heavy fist pumping bridge of “Rebellion! Rebellion! One by one, we fall apart!” While System fans have been waiting for a new album that may seemingly never come, they may just find what they were missing on this ultra-heavy rock track that combines System of a Down’s alternative-metal style with the early 90′s punk sound that influences and permeates through many of the tracks on The Hunting Party. Guaranteed to be a crowd favorite if it ever is performed live, this track will no doubt land on many rock fans “favorite tracks” list when The Hunting Party drops on June 17, 2014. Remixes zwieR.Z. has made a remix of this song, which is now available in digital download for free.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dy9ksZcbZDs&feature=youtu.be An instrumental version of zwieR.Z.'s remix of the song is also available.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehcbwAfLCto Paree Katti made a remix of this song, and it has been chosen to be put on a tribute remix album, entitled Linkin Park Junior Underground Presents: The Carnivore. The remix is available now on SoundCloud. Kaldium's remix was also chosen to be put on the remix album, as it is available now on SoundCloud. Music video No official music video for "Rebellion" is in production. However, a lyric video was released on June 3, 2014. The video, in vein of the lyric video from their previous single "Wastelands", features simplistic and linear white on black text slides with occasional special effects added to the lyrics, such as the words shattering into pieces, like the word "Rebellion" in the video. Track Listing ;Digital download Lyrics I've seen the blood I've seen the broken The lost and the sights unseen I want a flood I want an ocean To wash my confusion clean I can't resolve this empty story I can't repair the damage done We are the fortunate ones Who've never faced, oppression's gun We are the fortunate ones Imitations of rebellion We act it out We wear the colors Defined by the things we own We're not without We're like each other Pretending we're here alone And far away, they burn their buildings Right in the face of the damage done We are the fortunate ones Who've never faced, oppression's gun We are the fortunate ones Imitations of rebellion Rebellion Rebellion Rebellion Rebellion, rebellion We lost, before, the start Rebellion, rebellion One by one, we fall, apart We fall apart We fall apart We fall apart We are the fortunate ones Who've never faced, oppression's gun We are the fortunate ones Imitations of, imitations of... We are the fortunate ones Who've never faced, oppression's gun We are the fortunate ones Imitations of rebellion Rebellion Rebellion (Rebellion) Rebellion (Rebellion) Personnel ;Linkin Park * Chester Bennington - lead vocals * Rob Bourdon - drums * Brad Delson - guitars * Dave Farrell - bass guitars * Joe Hahn - turntables * Mike Shinoda - vocals, rhythm guitars ;Additional personnel * Daron Malakian - additional guitars Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs